Deviate Fate
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Satu hal berubah, mengubah alur kisah petualangan mereka. Warning : Drabble bersambung. Please review.
1. Arabasta Night

**Disclaimer : **_**One Piece isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Gender bending. Drabble bersambung. Membosankan.**_

**...**

**Arabasta Night**

**Words : 247**

**...**

"Hei, Ace..."

Siluet dua orang terlihat di dalam ruangan gelap. Salah satunya berdiri menghadap jendela, menatap hembusan kencang angin padang gurun di luar sana, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kain yang membalut tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Ace membuka sebelah matanya, melirik ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya, kedua tangannya tesilang di belakang kepala sementara dia berbaring di ranjang. "Apa?"

"Apa kau... benar-benar harus pergi besok?"

Ace terdiam sesaat, dia lalu menghela nafas, sebelah tangannya menopang tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Ya."

"Tak bisa kau undur beberapa hari lagi? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu."

"..."

Sunyi merasuk di antara mereka berdua, angin gurun di luar semakin kencang, suaranya berderu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menghias ruangan yang semakin dingin. Ace beranjak dari ranjang, berjalan mendekati gadis yang berdiri di dekat jendela itu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sesaat, keheningan yang damai tercipta, sebelum sebuah jitakan dari sang tinju api memecahnya.

"OWWW!" teriak gadis itu, membungkuk sementara kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Ace mendelik dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan merendahkan gadis itu, sebelah alisnya berkedut. "Tidak mungkin, bego. Aku bisa tinggal sehari di sini saja sudah untung."

Gadis itu cemberut, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia tahu, dia mengerti sekali bahwa Ace harus menyelesaikan misinya, dan jika lelaki itu tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini, dia pasti akan kehilangan jejak Kurohige.

Dia mengerti itu, namun tetap saja... sulit untuk berpisah lagi.

Dia terlalu rindu dengannya.

"Ne, Ace..."

Kedua matanya berkilat senang, cengiran jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau ingat janjimu saat kita masih kecil?"

…

**A/N **(tidak masuk cerita, hanya sekedar guyonan author saja) :

Robin : (stoic) Tanggung.

Author : (sigh)

Robin : (melirik author) Tidak disangka kau masuk ke fandom ini juga.

Brook : Yohohohoho... benar. Aku dengar kau tidak tertarik membuat fic di fandom ini, walau /(OvO)\ aku tidak punya telinga untuk mendengar! Hyohohohoho!

Author : Yah... saya juga tidak menyangka. Ini semua gara-gara episode kematian Ace.

Ace (ghost version) : (tau2 nongol) Lu manggil?

All : (terdiam menatap Ace)

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!

Brook : (panik mode on) \(O┌┐O)/ GYAAAAAAAA! ADA SETAAAAAAAN!

Ace : (vein popped) WOI! LU JUGA SETAN, KALE! LU MALAH YANG LEBIH PARAH, CUMA TENGKORAK DOANG!

Robin : (amuse stare)

Author : (geleng2) Untung yang paling ribut tidak ada di sini. (smile at reader with bows) Please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Life for Her

**Disclaimer : **_**One Piece isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Twist from manga and anime. Gender Bending. OOC.**_

…

**Life for Her**

**Words : 1036**

…

Keheningan…

Walau dia tahu bahwa keramaian perang di sekitarnya, telinganya tidak mendengar apapun.

Dia hanya tahu cipratan darah yang menodai wajah dan tubuhnya, serta tanah di sekitarnya.

Walau perang memuncak, dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Dia hanya terfokus pada tubuh lelaki yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya…

…lelaki yang sangat berharga baginya…

…dengan gumpalan lahar berbentuk kepalan tangan besar menembus tubuhnya.

"Dia menjatuhkan Ace!" seru para anggota bajak laut Shirohige, benar-benar syok dengan kejadian yang berlalu begitu cepat itu.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, kedua matanya lebar melihat api perlahan menyebar dari kepalan tangan itu, seakan melahap rakus api yang – seharusnya – melindungi tubuh Ace.

Waktu terasa melambat baginya. Rasa terkejut yang kemudian menjadi perasaan syok memenuhi dirinya.

"SEMUANYA, HENTIKAN AKAINU!"

Teriakan dari anggota bajak laut Shirohige membuatnya tersentak, dia kembali dari keterpakuannya hanya untuk melihat Akainu bersiap untuk melakukan serangan lagi, dan kali ini sasarannya benar-benar Ace.

Kedua matanya semakin lebar menyadari hal itu. "HENTIKAN!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi...!" Jinbei melesat ke arah serangan, dan menghentikannya sebelum kepalan yang membakar itu mengenai tubuh Ace.

Semua yang menyaksikannya merasa terkejut. "Jinbei!"

Jinbei lalu menarik kembali tangannya yang terbakar. Wajah Akainu mengeras, menarik kembali serangannya. "Kusarankan kau akhiri usahamu untuk mengulur waktu, Jinbei." Dia menggertakkan jemarinya. "Sebagai mantan shichibukai, kau seharusnya tahu kekuatan yang kumiliki..."

Jinbei menatap serius ke arah musuh di hadapannya, mengerahkan seluruh motivasi yang dia miliki. " Jika dengan menghancurkan tubuh ini aku bisa mengulur waktu, lalu tidak masalah! Sejak awal, aku tak pernah bermaksud menghargai hidupku sendiri!"

Sementara itu di pihak angkatan laut, Garp terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju tempat dimana kedua cucunya dan Akainu berada. Sengoku yang merasakan aura membunuh dari Garp, sontak segera menjatuhkan pahlawan angkatan laut itu.

"Apa niatmu, Garp?" sahutnya, sementara dia menahan Garp untuk bangkit.

"Lebih baik kau terus menahanku, Sengoku!" bentak Garp, terengah-engah. "Karena jika tidak..." Tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa syok dan kemarahan yang bercampur aduk. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Sakazuki itu!"

Sengoku tersentak. "Kau... bodoh!"

Suasana terasa berubah. Akainu bersiap melancarkan kembali serangannya, api berkobar dari kepalan tangannya. "Sepertinya akan ada hukuman untuk pengkhianat ini!"

Luffy tidak lagi mendengar, tidak lagi melihat apa yang terjadi kemudian, tidak ketika tubuh kakaknya ambruk ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya hanya melihat tubuh Ace yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Maaf... Luffy..." gumam Ace, tersendat.

Luffy merasakan sesuatu yang kental membasahi tangannya, melihat cairan merah mewarnai tangan yang seharusnya menolong kakaknya itu. Dia tersentak, menyadari bahwa Ace butuh perawatan secepatnya. "Ace! Kita harus segera obati luka-"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membuatmu menyelamatkanku secara utuh..." potong Ace di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang berat karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, dia tersenyum lirih. "Maaf..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu!" bentak Luffy, menahan tubuh Ace dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak semakin memperparah luka kakaknya. "Seseorang, tangani luka-lukanya! Selamatkan Ace!"

Ace mencengkeram pelan punggung adiknya. "Tidak! Aku tahu waktuku telah tiba...!" Teriakan Ace membuat dokter yang mendekati mereka tersentak berhenti. "Dia membakar organ dalamku...! Aku tidak akan bertahan..." Nafasnya semakin berat seiring suara yang dikeluarkan. "Luffy... dengarkan..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" terak Luffy, merasa panik karena mendengar suara Ace yang semakin pelan. "Ace... apa kau akan mati?" tanyanya lemas, dia menggeleng pelan, cengkeramannya di tubuh kakaknya mengetat. "Tidak... kau sudah berjanji, kan...!" Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ace yang penuh darah. "Kau bilang begitu, kan, Ace...? Kau bilang kau tidak akan mati!"

"Luffy..."

Suara Luffy memelan, terdengar pahit. "Sebentar lagi... umurku sembilan belas... kau sudah berjanji kau akan..."

Mata Ace melebar sedikit, sebelum dia tersenyum lembut. "Maaf..."

Luffy memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau tahu, Luffy..." mulai Ace setelah beberapa saat. "Jika bukan karena Sabo, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu..." Dia menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan... pernah... ingin hidup..." Kelebat demi kelebat kenangan buruk terlintas di kepalanya, kenangan tentang pendapat orang-orang bila Gold Roger memiliki anak, kenangan yang membuatnya dipenuhi amarah dan rasa takut. "Lagipula saat itu... tidak ada yang menginginkanku... jadi wajar saja..."

Tubuh Luffy semakin bergetar. "Apa yang kau katakan...?"

Ace bisa merasakan pita suaranya semakin sulit untuk digunakan bicara. "Oh, iya... jika kau... bertemu lagi dengan Dadan... bisa kau sampaikan selamat tinggal dariku...?" Dia mendengus. "Heh... aku benar-benar aneh... sekarang ketika aku akan mati... aku merasa kangen dengan si bodoh itu..." Dia tersenyum kering. "Aku... benar-benar melanggar semua janjiku... padamu..." Dia terbatuk-batuk, darah mengucur deras dari mulutnya. "Aku bahkan... tidak akan bisa melihat... mimpimu menjadi nyata..." Dia bisa merasakan ketegangan di tubuh adiknya. "Tapi... aku tahu... kau pasti akan berhasil... lagipula, kau adikku...!"

"Tidak! Kau bohong!" teriak Luffy, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Ivankov yang berdiri di di belakangnya, poni menutupi kedua matanya. "Iva-chan, tolong..."

Ivankov, melihat tatapan Luffy, segera mengerti. Dia mengangkat tubuh Ace dari Luffy, berhati-hati agar tidak memperparah lukanya.

Luffy bangkit berdiri, perlahan maju memunggungi Ace dan Iva. "Tolong suntikkan sesuatu-yang-entah-apa itu ke tubuh Ace! Kumohon!"

Mata Ivankov melebar, dia melihat luka Ace yang dinilai sudah sangat terlalu parah. "Itu mustahil!" serunya. "Walau ikke menyuntikkan hormon penyembuh, itu hanya akan mempercepat kematiannya saja!"

"Kumohon, Iva!" teriak Luffy, membuat bajak laut di belakangnya terdiam.

Alis Ace berkedut, dengan susah payah menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Lu... Luffy... sudahlah..." Suaranya semakin memudar. "Sudah... terlam-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ace!" bentak Luffy, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Ace tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Ivankov memandang serius ke arah punggung Luffy. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, mugiwara?"

"Kalian bawa Ace keluar dari sini, aku akan melawan si lahar brengsek itu."

Ucapan Luffy membuat semuanya tersentak. Mata Ace melebar. "Luffy, ja-" Perkataannya terpotong ketika tenggorokkannya terasa sakit dan dia kembali batuk darah.

Sang raja waria tahu bahwa Luffy tidak akan bisa dihentikan, dengan berat hati dia berbalik membawa Ace – yang berusaha memberontak walau tidak berhasil – pergi.

"Ace..." mulai Luffy pelan. "Walau kau tidak mampu hidup demi aku, tolong... tetaplah hidup…" Kepalan tangan Luffy bergetar. "…demi anakmu."

Ivankov mendengar gumaman Luffy, merasa terkejut dan terpaku. Gelombang kebingungan menerpanya. _'__Fire__-boy punya anak?'_

Nafas Ace tercekat, kedua matanya yang pudar terbelalak. Tubuhnya kaku, rasa sakit yang tadi teramat sangat tidak lagi terasa karena keterkejutan yang teramat sangat.

Dia... punya anak...?

Bagaimana...

Sekelebat ingatan terlintas di pikirannya.

Astaga...

"Aku... punya anak...?" gumam Ace, tidak percaya.

Ivankov terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar bisikkan lelaki yang terbaring lemah di tangannya. Dia lalu menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, matanya berkilat penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar harus hidup, fire-boy!"

**TBC…**

**A/N :**

Robin : (~_o) Baru saja diomongin di In the Dark.

Author : ('-.-)a Maaf, deh…

Ace (ghost version) : (megap2) Gw… punya anak?

Brook : (O.O) Aku tidak percaya apa yang kudengar ini… (/o.o\) Walau aku nggak punya telinga, yohoho!

Ace : Ngaco banget! Kapan gw punya anak? Setahu gw, gw mati perjaka, tuh! (langsung pundung gitu diucapin)

Author : Kan ini 'semisalnya', bagaimana jika kau tidak mati karena serangan Sakazuki. Lagipula saya juga mau memasukkan 'percobaan' saya.

All : (langsung noleh siaga ke author) Percobaan apaan?

Author : Percobaan yang melibatkan seorang kapter bertopi jerami + buah iblis + penyegelan.

Ace : (OoO) ADEK GW!

Author : (bows) Terima kasih kepada Viero D. Eclipse dan Alice atas review anda sekalian.

Brook : Jujur saja, saya tidak mempercayai mata saya bahwa ada yang membaca fic ini, yohohoho!

Author : (pundung) Iya, deh… fic saya memang jelek… sudah untung ada yang mau baca… (bows at readers) Please review if don't mind.

…

….

…

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
